Mystere et Corruption
by PrincedesTenebres
Summary: Le prince ment depuis le début a Elika...Mais un 3eme personnage va lui rappeler qui il est vraiment...
1. Secrets et Corruption

Salut les lecteurs et fans de Prince of Persia

J'avais commencé une fiction sur Prince of Persia les Sables du temps mais comme j'avais plus d'inspiration j'ai décider de commencer une fiction sur le nouveau prince of Persia

Et donc voila notre prince , notre Elika

Et …notre ..mystérieux 3ème personnage Fiction basé sur le fait que le Prince n'est pas vraiment un vagabond qui cherche son âne et qu'il ment depuis le début a Elika…

Voila ! Lisez et donnez votre avis ..si j'ai de bons commentaire je ferai le chapitre 2

-Pourquoi me suis tu?

-Je cherche ….

-Farah , tu l'as crié assez fort …ta petite amie et toi vous devriez partir d'ici

-Farah n'est pas ma petite amie …C'est mon âne!

-Tu as risqué ta vie pour un âne?

-C'est une brave bête et elle transporte une fortune en or !

« Pourquoi lui mentir? Pourquoi ne pas lui dire la véritable raison de ta présence ici ? » cette voix résonnait dans sa tête

Le prince se réveilla …tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve mais la voix résonnait encore dans sa tête …il tourna la tête dans tout les sens pour voir si quelque un n'était pas avec eux…puis regardant Elika se réveiller a son tour il fut rassuré , il était persuadé que si quelqu'un était dans les alentours elle l'aurait senti

-Qu'y A-t-il ? Cette terre est purifié il n'y a plus aucun monstre ici …tu m'a l'air bien tendu que se passe t'il mon prince?

-Arrete de m'appeler comme ça …la concubine avait tout faux de m'appeler comme ça je ne suis pas prince je ne suis qu'un vagabond …allons purifier une autre terre

Cela faisait quelques jours que le prince et Elika avait commencé leur mission , la mission de purifier les terres pour empêcher Ahriman d'être libéré , ils avaient déjà purifier les terres du palais royal , le prince avait tenu a commencé par ses terres et Elika ne savait pas pourquoi , elle avait juste compris que le prince cherchais quelque chose au palais royal . Maintenant les terres du chasseur était a purifier et Elika remarquait que le prince était de plus en plus distait …un monstre de corruption s'avançait vers eux et le prince avait le regard fuyant …

-Attention !

Le prince repris conscience de la situation et affligea unc coup d'épée au monstre le poussant vers le bord..Elika utilisa sa magie pour lui assigner le coup fatal et le pousser dans le vide .

-Toi ! Si je ne peut plus te faire confiance pour m'aider a purifier les terres fertiles comment je vais m'en sortir ?

-Ne t'inquiete pas je serai toujours là pour toi .

« Toujours là pour elle? Non mon prince tu sera toujours là pour moi ! » Le prince s'éanouit sous le choc de cette voix qui le hantait ..il n'était pas bien sur de qui était cette voix mais il avait son idée..

-Babylone n'est plus ma terre …je dois partir…

- Reveille toi ! Reveille toi !

Le prince ouvrit les yeux pouvant apercevoir la princesse Elika penché sur lui elle paraissait inquiete il le voyait dans son regard mais ce qu'il inquiétait vraiment c'était qu'elle découvre la vrai raison de sa précense ici …il ne voulait pas , il ne voulait pas qu'il la déteste

- Non ne faites pas ça ! Vous allez libérer la corruption arrêtez …

- Ce n'est que moi ..Elika calme toi …tu t'es évanoui . Dis moi ce qui ne vas pas

La voix d'Elika l'avait ramené à la réalité il était encore sur les terres du chasseur ..Il espérait retrouver cette voix qui le hantait , rien ne pouvait arrêter cette voix et pour qu'elle soit aussi présente il fallait qu'elle soit vraiment proche …qu'elle soit vraiment proche

Le prince se releva toujours a l'affut du moindre mouvement autour de lui , sous les regard étonnés d'Elika

- ça va ?

-Biensur que ça va …je me suis juste évanoui …j'ai du être en contact avec trop de corruption …il faudra que tu me libere de toute corruption à la prochaine terre fertile…je ne me sens pas bien c'est pour ça que je me suis évanoui

- Tu es sur?

-Oui tout vas bien continuons notre chemin vers la prochaine terre fertile ..Ahriman ne nous attendra pas pour dévaster le monde …Et lui non plus pensa-t-il

Le prince et Elika arrivèrent au temple du soleil(mon niveau préféré) une grande plateforme se présentait devant eux mais il devait utiliser une plaque du Pas d'Ozmard pour accéder a la terre principale là ou attendait surement le Chasseur

Le prince sauta sur la plaque rouge et Elika utilisa son pouvoir pour accéder a la plaque suivante et sauta . Mais le chasseur qui était sur la terre fertile sauta pour les faire tomber sur la une grande plateforme . Le chasseur s'avança vers le prince ..Le chasseur était armée comme à son habitude par des lames d'épée qui remplaçait sa main ..

- Vous êtes sur mon territoire , vous n'auriez jamais du venir …Elle n'aurait jamais du venir c'était une proie si facile , aucune vigilance ..presque trop facile pour un chasseur comme moi

Le prince dégaina son épée et de fureur se jeta sur le Chasseur utilisant son gantelet pour le propulser il lui infligea un coup d'épée pour prendre le dessus et se retrouvant sur lui , son épée prêt a trancher la tête du monstre le prince cria :

- Si tu lui as fait du mal …je te jure que je transformerai le sable en sang je te retrouverai dans les ténèbres et je te le ferai payer !…Elika comme on a réviser ! Combo Elika volant !

Elika sans essayer de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer , de comprendre de qui ils parlaient ..sauta deux fois sur le chasseur puis dans une acrobatie aérienne du prince affligea deux coups magique au monstre qui se retrouva presque anéanti , il sauta pour rejoindre la terre fertile et échapper a l'épée meurtrière du prince .

- Je transformerai le sable en sang et je te retrouverai?Je ne savais que les vagabonds pouvaient sortir des phrases aussi belle ..

- « Je pourrai aller jusqu'à transformer le sable en sang les morts ne reviennent pas à la vie » ..tu n'a jamais lu les légendes du pays ? Les sables du temps …la guerre de sable de Babylone?…laisse tomber continuons vers la terre fertile

-Attends tu me dois des explications …de qui parlait tu avec le chasseur

Le prince ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre sautant sur la plaque de pouvoir et utilisant le Pas d'Ozmard il arriva jusqu'à la terre fertile , le chasseur les attendais là

-La concubine avait raison petit prince …Tu as des sentiments pour elle …dommage elle est détenu quelques part sur mes terres mais tu ne la retrouvera pas .

Le Chasseur était déjà affaibli et le prince n'eut qu'a utiliser son épée pour finir le combat mais avant de disparaître il lança une boule de corruption sur Elika …Le prince la prit par la main et l'emmena purifier la terre

-Donne moi la main ..le Chasseur m'a affaibli

Elika commença à purifier la terre tenu par la main par le Prince …c'est la que le prince eut sa première vision :

Il la voyait celle qu'il cherchait courrir à travers les moulins à vents ..il la voyait se faire attaquer par le Chasseur , perdre conscience et se retrouver attaché sur une terre qu'il n'avait pas encore atteint…

Une main féminine balaya cette vision dans son esprit et il put entendre

« Tu me crois naïve a ce point? Je ne suis plus une enfant je sais me battre , je suis libre comme le vent …mais coincée dans la corruption de la Terre de Ralliement. Reprend le rôle qui t 'es destiné mon Prince ..Sauve moi de la corruption , sauve le monde de la Corruption »


	2. Le retour d'une princesse

[-Est il vraiment nécessaire d'aller arrêter ce …comment vous l'appelez déjà? Ahriman.?

-La corruption ne doit pas atteindre Babylone , je vous emmènerai au temple ou Ahriman est détenu , vous devez empêcher le roi de ce royaume de détruire l'arbre de vie …

- Moi qui pensait pouvoir avoir une vie paisible….

-Si tu ne veux pas qu'il reprenne le contrôle de Babylone il ne faut pas qu'il s'empare du pouvoir de la Corruption

Un homme vêtu d'une cape noire et d'un grand bâton apparut et entra dans la salle ou ce trouvait le prince

- Il est trop tard magicienne …tu ne pourra pas empêcher la libération de la corruption et je pourrait enfin devenir le maître du monde ]

Le prince se réveilla de son sommeil profond ..depuis qu'il avait touché la colonne de lumière de la terre fertile il s'était évanoui et des tonnes de visions l'envahissait . La seule phrase qui persistait dans sa tête était « Tour de Ralliement ,tour de ralliement »

Elika s'approcha de lui , le prince évita la main qu'elle lui tendait pour se relever par lui-même

-La Terre de Ralliement…la terre de ralliement…Il se tourna vers Elika; à tout hasard il n'y aurai pas une terre fertile qui s'appelle la Terre de Ralliement?

- Si elle est sur notre chemin …mais tu commence a me faire peur comment est tu au courant de ça ..c'est la première fois que tu viens

- J'ai côtoyé des guerrières , des magiciennes , des monstres et des dieux en colères…avoir des visions dans les colonnes des terres fertiles ne m'étonne pas

-Tout ça m'apprend que je ne te connais pas vraiment ….

-Peut importe il nous faut trouver cette terre fertile …'elle nous attend'

Il restait du chemin jusqu'à la terre de ralliement , heureusement Elika l'avait déjà téléporté au temple pour récupérer le pouvoir des Ailes d'Ozmard , ils continuaient donc leur chemin vers la terre fertile . Le Prince avait quelques trous de mémoires sur les dernières heures qui avait précédé son arrivée dans le désert et ces quelques visions lui avait rappeler sa mission .Si sa mission avait été d'empêcher le père d'Elika de libérer Ahriman , pour le moment la réussite de la mission s'annonçait plutôt mal . Il se rappelait par contre parfaitement de son passé … son passé qu'il avait déformé pour Elika

Sûrement une intuition mais il n'avait pu s'empêcher de mentir depuis le début à Elika en parti à cause de son trou de mémoire l'empêchant de se rappeler comment il était arrivé dans le désert mais principalement parce que le passé lui avait appris à ne pas accorder sa confiance à des « personnes à problèmes » il en avait suffisamment assez lui-même

S'avançant vers une plateforme où un soldat d'Ahriman était en train d'apparaître il fonça sur une plaque de pouvoir et fut propulsé en direction de la plateforme . Mais au moment ou le prince devait faire un double saut grâce au pouvoirs d'Elika , la princesse fut projeté en arrière par la corruption du soldat . Le Prince essaya tant bien que mal de ne pas tomber dans le vide dégainant son épée en plein vol se raccrochant au bord de la plateforme avec son épée , seul son épée l'empêchait de tomber dans le vide et le soldat se rapprochait de lui de plus en plus .

Le prince était de moins en moins sur de lui sur ce qu'il faisait . Elika ne pouvant plus l'aidé prise au piège dans un e cage de corruption . C'est la que des flèches foncèrent en plein dans le corps du soldat laissant au prince le temps de faire une acrobatie pour se retrouver a la même hauteur que le soldat ..le poussant dans le vide avec son épée il ramassa la flèche qui venait de lui sauver la vie .

Elika se libéra de la corruption et arriva là ou se trouvait le prince . Regardant la flèche que tenait le prince elle lui demanda :

-Quelqu'un nous aide

-J'ai comme une impression de déjà vu ..se dit le prince en souriant -toujours là quand il le faut celle là-

Le Prince se détourna du regard d'Elika gêné de lui avoir menti depuis le début

-Prenons cette plaque de pouvoir Elika elle nous mènera directement à la prochaine terre fertile

Elika fonça vers la plaque de pouvoir c'était la dernière terre fertile avant de pouvoir ouvrir la porte du sanctuaire du Chasseur elle était impatiente de pouvoir libérer la corruption de cette région car Ahriman devenait de plus en plus fort chaque jour il ne faudrait pas longtemps avant qu'il trouve le moyen de s'échapper tout seul c'est pourquoi il fallait en terminer le plus rapidement avec la purification des terres fertiles.

Après un rapide détour ( vous avez jamais remarqué comment le pouvoir des Ailes d'Ozmard nous fait faire des détour improbable alors qu'on pourrait y arriver simplement et rapidement ? MDR) les ailes d'Ozmard déposèrent le Prince et Elika sur la terre fertile .

- Ou est le Chasseur demanda Elika

-C'est ça que vous chercher ? Demanda une voix féminine ..Je me demande pourquoi il vous a fallu 3 fois pour le tuer …moi je l'ai capturé en quelque seconde avec mes flèches et mon filet

- C'était vous les flèches ? Merci mais pouvons nous vous faire confiance?

-Prince..je sais que le mot d'ordre était discrétion mais tu pourrai lui dire qu'on est du même coté? Je suis la Princesse Farah ..pour vous servir magicienne .

-Farah ? Je croyais que Farah était ton âne…tu m'a menti depuis le début ..

-Le mot d'ordre pour la mission était discrétion , on aurait même pas du laisser ton père détruire l'arbre de vie

-Donc…vous comme moi , nous sommes là pour empêcher Ahriman d'être libéré?

- Je ne sais plus trop répondit Farah …le transfert de Babylone au désert m'a fait oublier pourquoi nous somme la …mais les terres fertiles m'on aidé a me rappeler qu'il ne fallait pas que nous laissions ce Ahriman être libéré

- Farah …je ne veux pas dire mais niveau discrétion tu n'es pas top …pourquoi avoir gardé ta tenue royale (la tenue qu'elle porte a la fin des Sables du temps ) ? Elle est un peu voyante …

- Tu as vu des échoppes de vêtement dans le coin? Prince …tu me fera toujours rire

Cela faisait trop d'informations en un seule fois pour Elika elle commença à s'énerver :

- Prince? Donc la concubine avait raison tu es Prince…sauf que ce n'est pas de moi que la Concubine parlait quand elle disait que ton cœur était pris ..mais de cette Princesse Farah , moi qui pensait que tu m'aimais …et en plus aucun de vous deux ne se rappelle ni pourquoi ni comment vous vous êtes retrouvé dans le désert en plein milieux d'une guerre contre la corruption ….

- Waouh tu aurais du me dire que ta nouvelle copine était sur les nerfs en ce moment …Bon sinon j'en fait quoi de ce monstre ?

Elika énervé s'avança vers le Chasseur posa sa main contre la main du chasseur et le libéra de toute corruption ..Elika s'évanouit laissant son sommeil mettre en ordre toutes les informations qu'elle venait d'assimiler en quelques minutes sur le Prince et Farah .

Il fallait aussi que le Prince et Farah se rappelle la raison de leur arrivée ici si il était là c'est que quelque chose de grave se préparait a Babylone ..mais quoi ?

Ne vous inquietez pas ma version de la princesse Farah n'est pas un boulet comme dans le jeu ..elle un peu plus destroy..genre comme le nouveau prince

Le prochain chapitre sera un flash back avant l'arrivée de Farah sur les combat contre la Concubine comprendre pourquoi Elika est si enervé qu'on lui est menti


	3. Sable et Corruption

Désolé si je n'écris pas ce que j'avais dit à la fin du dernier chapitre mais des idées fusent dans ma tête ..en ce moment je me suis dit qu'il fallait du fight entre Farah et Elika parce que Farah pour le prince c'est l'amour de sa vie …

Pour plus de compréhension devant chaque dialogue il y aura une lettre correspondant au personnage qui parle pour pas que vous vous embrouillez

E : Elika

P: Prince

F :Farah

« .. » = dialogue d'une voix intérieure = genre une voix qu'un personnage pourrait entendre dans sa tete dans la suite de l'histoire

Le chasseur vaincue , la région du chasseur était maintenant paisible et la nuit commençait à tomber sur la terre de Ralliement . Farah , en tuant le chasseur , avait fait gagner un maximum de temps au Prince et à Elika pour empêcher Ahriman de s 'échapper . La nuit tombait et Farah et le Prince racontait leur histoire respective .

P - Et là ce crétin coupe l'arbre du temple et libere la corruption….

F - ça te rappelle pas le Vizir qui tue Kaileena pour libérer les sables du temps ?…les histoires se répètent comment ça ce fait qu'on se retrouve toujours dans des aventures invraisemblable…?

E - ça fait donc longtemps que vous vous connaissez..?

P- Hum c'est un peu compliqué je la connais depuis plus longtemps qu'elle

Elika ne comprenait pas ce qu'ils se racontait ils se remémorait des histoires incroyables en les comparant au monstres qu'ils avaient affronté sur les terres fertiles …Et ce qui l'énervait le plus c'est que pendant tout ce temps là le prince n'avait plus d'yeux que pour Farah ..c'était comme si elle n'existait plus comme si tout le monde ne tournait qu'autour de Farah …Enervé elle se téléporta au temple en disant au Prince et à Farah qu'elle reviendrai vite qu'il ne fallait pas s'inquiè

Farah dormait profondément elle se trouvait à Babylone , le prince et elle venait d'organiser un bal regroupant tout Babylone pour fêter la mort du vizir ..La fête était parfaite et tout le monde s'amusait lorsqu'elle aperçut au balcon les étoiles devenir noire …quelque chose dans les nuages se propageait arrivant vers le palais royal …un Ombre apparut prenant forme humaine et s'approcha d'elle.

« Ahriman est très en colère par ce que le Prince a fait …il a éliminé une des chances qu'Ahriman puisse s'échapper »

L'Ombre s'approcha du prince dégainant des armes trempés dans la corruption , le prince essaya de s'échapper car il n'était pas armé..Farah voulu s'interposé et l'Ombra allait la frapper lorsqu'elle rentra dans une nouvelle partit de son rêve

Farah rouvrit les yeux elle était dans la tour de Babylone là ou le prince avait tué le vizir et avait mis fin au sables du temps .

« Ahriman risque d'être libéré je dois vous envoyer tout les deux chasser la corruption du temple d'Ozmard et empêcher la libération d'Ahriman à tout pris …Si vous n'y arriver pas le monde sera en danger . »

Elle se réveilla , son cou lui brûlait elle ouvrit son haut juste au moment ou le prince se réveillait sur son cou était revenu le médaillon du temps

Elle le referma rapidement croisant le regard du prince a peine réveillé ,cachant le médaillon . Elle ne savait pas comment ce médaillon était arrivé là , elle ne l'avait pas quand elle s'était couché et d'après le Prince se médaillon aurait du sombrer au fond des mers de Babylone…Qui les aidait? Kaileena? Impossible elle était morte…mais alors qui les avait envoyé ici ..et qui les aidait encore une fois en faisant revenir le médaillon du temps? Le Prince lui avait raconté tout ses voyages a travers le temps , maintenant elle savait tout comme lui utilisé une dague du temps ou son médaillon. Le Prince lui avait fait comprendre pendant ces récits qu'il ne voulait plus avoir de contact avec les sables du temps , à chaque fois qu'il avait été en contact avec il n'avait créé que des malheurs…et Farah se demandait si ce contact avec les sables allait créer une nouvelle catastrophe . Le médaillon était rempli mais ici il n'y avait pas de sables..seulement de la corruption …il fallait qu'elle soit prudente et qu'elle n'utilise le médaillon qu'en cas d'extrème urgence.. Le Prince ne devait pas être au courant tant qu'elle n'était pas sur que ce médaillon ai été envoyé par une personne de confiance et non pas une personne maléfique

Le prince se leva , puis tournant la tête il remarqua qu'Elika n'était toujours pas rentré de son « petit tour pour se changer les idées », il commençait à se faire du souci .

Pendant ce temps là Elika s'était téléporté au temple puis assise devant les plaques de pouvoirs elle commença à repenser à cette journée riche en rebondissement ..tout ce qu'elle arrivait à en conclure c'était que cette Farah venait d'arriver et qu'elle en était jalouse …durant la purification du palais royal elle avait cru que le Prince pouvait être amoureux lui aussi d'elle mais elle s'était trompé , ces désirs n'allait que vers Farah.

S'asseyant contre les escaliers du temple.. Elle ne pouvait s'empecher de penser à lui toute ces pensées allait vers le beau prince qui l'avait aidé depuis le début .Elle n'avait jamais connu l'amour et le Prince était son premier amour , il n'était pas partagé et cela la rendait jalouse de celle dont le Prince était vraiment amoureux

-Ozmard , pourquoi la vie est elle si cruelle? [MDR ok j'aurai pu faire mieux]

Une voix féminine se fut alors entendre… ce n'était pas Ozmard…. Mais cette vois lui était familière

« Ne pleure pas princesse » [non ce n'est pas non plus Maraine la bonne fée ne vous inquiétez pas ] « Je peux te donnez le pouvoir de faire chavirer le cœur de se prince …que pour Farah il n'est plus que l'indiference et que pour toi il soit fou d'amour . » « Accepte mon offre et l'amour te sourira »

-Oui je veux qu'il m'aime !

Une plaque violette apparut au sol , devant les plaques de pouvoir d'Ozmard et Elika s'y engouffra sans réfléchir

Bon dites le moi si vous trouvez cette histoire de « j'accepte la corruption pour avoir l'amour du prince » est débile ou pas savoir si j'ecris des connerie ou pas…


End file.
